


Changes in the Wind

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Force Bond, these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes, and people grow. 50 sentences following Rey and Kylo Ren as the universe molds them into the people they’re meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This was much harder than I expected it to be. Now it's an experiment in POV, plot, and punctuation as I try to keep things gramatically correct. I'm not sure I succeeded (and I definitely cheated a couple of times.) Word prompts from Theme Set Beta on LJ.

_“Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we’ve been waiting for. We are the change that we seek.” – Barack Obama_

* * *

  **#01 – Walking**

The ground under her feet is steady now, but then again, she was never one to fear falling.

**#02 – Waltz**

And fall she does: on her back, on her butt, on her feet, because despite his age, Master Luke cannot be called weak, and training cannot be called easy.

**#03 – Wishes**

She looks to the stars at night and wonders how far she’s come; she knows none of their names.

**#04 – Wonder**

She’s awestruck whenever she ignites the saber, because blue is still an unusual color for a girl from Jakku to see.

**#05 – Worry**

Fear leads to the Dark Side and is constantly distracting her: she’s never had friends to care for before, and now they’re throwing themselves into trouble without her.

**#06 – Whimsy**

She misses them most often at night, when Finn’s smile dance in her head and Poe’s laughter echoes off the cliffs.

**#07 – Wasteland**

The ocean’s noisier than she expected (though she’s not really sure _what_ she expected, but there’s water everywhere and it makes her feel dizzy.)

**#08 – Whiskey**

Luke pulls out a bottle of Corellian whiskey after dinner one night; she teases him, but drinks, all the same.

**#09 – War**

He tells her about it all: about the Death Star, the Empire, Endor, and how history is always repeating itself.

**#10 – Weddings**

He mentions their anniversary, almost offhand, and Rey decides to comm the General sooner rather than later.

**#11 – Birthday**

“He’d just turned fifteen.” Luke says, and the Force sags with the weight of his grief.

**#12 – Blessing**

His parents had comm’d him, earlier that day, to let him know that they were running late and that they wouldn’t make it to the Temple in time.

**#13 – Bias**

He’d spent the rest of the day alone, and no one, not even his uncle, had sought him out.

**#14 – Burning**

It had _hurt_ , and the voice in the back of his head turned that pain into fire.

**#15 – Breathing**

He grew used to pain, and to burning, so much so that he didn’t think he could function if he didn’t feel them.

**#16 – Breaking**

Shattered bones, limp bodies, a red glow bursting through the air –

**#17 – Belief**

– all in the hope that he could be better, be stronger, be _something_ worthwhile.

**#18 – Balloon**

He’d risen through the ranks and his strength had grown; it was his only goal to get higher, higher than anyone ever thought he could.

**#19 – Balcony**

With Snoke watching over him, it was impossible not to feel scrutinized, but by the stars, did he try.

**#20 – Bane**

He’d been alone and unchallenged for so long that her mere existence was a concern, a threat, a _reminder_. He plunged his way into her head and told himself that it was nothing; he couldn’t have been more wrong.

**#21 – Quiet**

Now the silence stretched between them is overwhelming, because he can feel her, just outside his reach, and as much as he wants to hate her, he _can’t_.

**#22 – Quirks**

She takes another drink and tells herself the voice in her head is nothing; that the flairs of wild anger are nothing; that Master Luke doesn’t need to know.

**#23 – Question**

“Do you think he knows where we are?”

**#24 – Quarrel**

He doesn’t, but he wants to, and his motivation is two-fold.

**#25 – Quitting**

It’s not him, though, who breaks the silence.

**#26 – Jump**

She decides, one day, while sitting on the cliffs, that if she’s going to have him living inside her head, then she’s going to get something useful out of it.

**#27 – Jester**

She’s clumsy, and unskilled, and really, shouldn’t his uncle be teaching her how to do this?

**#28 – Jousting**

They meet somewhere in the middle, lightsabers drawn, and he tells her without hesitation that she can’t go any further –

**#29 – Jewel**

– because her light is bleeding into his head and blinding him, and he’s too busy right now to deal with this sort of distraction.

**#30 – Just**

She leaves him the same as she found him; he lingers, but seeks nothing new.

**#31 – Smirk**

She sees him most clearly in the middle of the night, when his helm off and he knows she’s there – he grimaces whenever he sees her, until one day he doesn’t.

**#32 – Sorrow**

He no longer intimidates her, though it’d be safer if he did.

**#33 – Stupidity**

He hears his old name slip from her mouth and shoves her out of his head.

**#34 – Serenade**

He knows he shouldn’t speak to her, but he can’t not, not even after she’s slighted him (the lines between his mind and hers are shifting, always shifting, and he doesn’t think he can shut her out again.)

**#35 – Sarcasm**

He answers her questions in the only way he knows how; she does not flinch, only sighs.

**#36 – Sordid**

Her relaxation should be her downfall, but in reality, it’s his: he’s seen glimpses of her naked body and felt her hands travel down her thighs, but never for long (he wonders if she’s trying to drive him crazy.)

**#37 – Soliloquy**

She listens to him rant and tries not to laugh; he’d have a talent for speaking, were he a little less angry.

**#38 – Sojourn**

It’s been four months, two days, and thirteen hours since she’s seen her friends, so when she gets their message, she has to balance her concern with her joy.

**#39 – Share**

Her final meal with Luke is a solemn one.

**#40 – Solitary**

“Tell Leia that I’m fine, and to worry about herself for a change.”

**#41 – Nowhere**

The Falcon’s hyperdrive dies not long after she’s left and is followed by the engines in general (the hyperdrive, she could have fixed. The engines, not so much.)

**#42 – Neutral**

Normally he’s not the first person she’d call, but he’s the only one who can hear her frustrated scream.

**#43 – Nuance**

His sense of her is weak, but there; he’s too attuned to her to lose her completely.

**#44 – Near**

“I’ll be there soon. Yes, I’ll come alone.”

**#45 – Natural**

She leans back in her seat and thinks about how strange her life has become.

**#46 – Horizon**

It crept up on her like sunrise used to, and she wonders what the her-on-Jakku would think of her now.

**#47 – Valiant**

He’s already a Knight, but the title feels more appropriate now (though this rescuing gig – he’s not sure how well he likes it.)

**#48 – Virtuous**

She doesn’t run him through when he arrives, although she considers it (he’s wearing the helm and doesn’t take it off until she makes him.)

**#49 – Victory**

He sends out a distress signal to the Rebellion before they leave and ignores her smile. Her shriek as they fly away is worth the moment of kindness.

**#50 – Defeat**

Rey threatens to kill him, but their bond sings of amusement.

 


End file.
